Race to the Finish
by Care1
Summary: House and his team race to find the answers before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Race to the Finish  
by Carebear  
Every known and unknown disclaimer applies.

Clinic waiting room:

"I won't do it. You can't make me."

Dr. Lisa Cuddy ran her hands over her eyes. He must have gotten the memo.  
She said picking up the file in front of her.

"Dr. House, the Heads of all Departments are required to attend. There is  
no exceptions period."

She walked to her office, hoping beyond hope that would satisfy him. The click of a cane squelched that feeling.

"What about Harrison in peds?" He said grilling her.

"Unless you want to deliver her baby in the middle of the reception, she's  
staying the hospital. Masters is acting chief."

"So there are exceptions?" He smiled.

"Unless you're dead or suddenly about to deliver - no there are no  
exceptions. But I'll give you something in exchange. Be on your best behavior  
tonight and I'll reduce your clinic hours by two this week." She could play his  
game.

House contemplated this. He could make fun of people with Wilson for a couple  
of hours and call it an earlier evening. But first he had to negotiate.

"Make 6 and you've got a deal."

"Four and you stay the whole evening." Cuddy smiled a devilish smile.  
"Oh  
and bring Cameron with you. I don't want you hanging with Wilson the whole  
night."

House hung his head. Damn if she wasn't getting better at their little game.  
He nodded and walked to the elevator.  
This was going to be a long evening - Maybe a four Vicodin night.


	2. Chapter 2 Cameron and the Clinic

Race to the Finish: Part 2

Cameron and the Clinic

House POV:

If the Clinic was my jail then Cuddy was the Warden. Ten hours a week I  
was assigned to take care of the poor souls in the walk-in Clinic. Well today  
might not be all bad, Dr Cameron was assigned with me. Good, I get to break  
Cuddy's bad news.

"But first, Dr. House checks in 12:03 - Let the games commence."

Three hours later:

"Page Dr. Chase to the clinic, I need him to admit a patient."

The faint scent of Perfume wafted from behind him, Allison Cameron shuffled  
into House's space. "I'm beginning to understand why you duck this place so  
much. I was just propositioned by a guy with a piece of dirt in his eye."

House couldn't pass it up. "Even the blind can see what assets you have Dr. Cameron."

She gave him a look that could freeze anything in her wake. House gave her a  
mock shiver. "Could you page Ophthalmology please?"

The nurse smiled at her. "Right after I page Dr. Chase for an admit."

It was rare that House ever admitted a patient himself. She had to see what  
was so good about this. "Dr. House, I can admit this for you."

He shook his head. "You and I have a previous engagement. Dr Cuddy has  
ordered all department heads to attend the Miller Foundations cocktail party."

Cameron wrote some notes in a patients file. "What does that have to do with  
me?"

"Dr Cuddy seems to think that it would be good to expand your skills on  
other areas of medicine. Think of this as a mentoring function."

"Mentoring function? I think she just doesn't want you in a corner with Dr. Wilson mocking people all night."

Dr. Cuddy must have told her about it already. House mused.

"How fancy is this thing?"

House shrugged. What would he know about those  
things?

Cameron caught the meaning. "I'll call Dr. Cuddy; she's been in meetings all day outside the hospital. I'll need directions to this place also."

"I'll pick you up at 6pm; no sense in both of us driving." She held a  
chart in her hands. "That doesn't give me much time to get ready."

"Never let it be said that I don't do nice things **ever**. Give me your last  
chart and go check out.

Cameron chuckled as she handed over the chart and dashed out the door.

"Doug Mathews?" House asked to a nearly empty waiting room.  
A young man with a swollen face stood up. House rolled his eyes. 3:45 pm. He  
couldn't pass this off to the next shift.

_Cameron had to have known what the chart was before she handed it over._ He  
said to himself as he guided the man into Exam room two. I _know of a little__  
__duckling that will have to be punished for this one._


	3. Chapter 3 Your Chariot Awaits

Race to the Finish: Part 3 "Your Chariot Awaits"

House mumbled as he made his way to Cameron's door. He was late and wasn't  
in a good mood. Elephant boy took up way too much of his time - as if a  
second was too long. Yes, Cameron was going to have to pay for that one. Not as  
much as Chase, but It had to be good.

He tapped on the door. He heard a muffled "Come in its open."

House pushed it lightly "You know anyone could have just waltzed in here. I  
could have been your 'Eye guy'."

Cameron popped her head around the corner. "How would he know where I  
lived?"

"Call me a hopeless romantic." House closed the door. "After I got done with 'Elephant boy', 'Eye guy just showed up to thank you again. I could resist."

Cameron looked stunned - _no way would House ever give out her information_.

He smiled. "Would you relax, I'm not that dumb. But you will have to pay for 'Elephant  
boy'."

Cameron moved back quickly to her room. "I'll be right out. There's Scotch in  
the Kitchen."

House moved into the kitchen eyeing the set up. Picking up the bottle, he  
poured a small amount into the glass. He didn't need to have a _girly_ scotch.  
He didn't recognize the band. Downing it in one shot - he was surprised,  
it was very smooth. He poured a second more liberal amount. Setting his  
cane on the coffee table, he waited taking in his surroundings.

Not paying attention, House didn't hear Cameron enter the room. The first  
thing he saw was a very nice leg. His eyes slowly traveled up the leg and to  
the hem of a very soft brown skirt. "Can you give me a hand with this button the back."

House stood and walked toward her - his hands trembling. She pulled her hair out  
of the way to give him clear access. He put the cane in the crook of his arm  
and went to work. A job that should have taken seconds was finally done and  
House quickly went back to the scotch.

Cameron picked up the wrap and looked at him. She gave House the once over.  
He was wearing the same suit he wore on their "date" minus the sky blue  
shirt.

_He was wearing a white shirt to bring attention to his beautiful eyes,__  
__very nice.__  
_  
"What did you say?" He asked standing up.

She quickly walked over to him, very close. She put her hands on his  
shoulders brushing downwards moving to his chest and lapels. House could breathe  
the entire time - the nerve ending all over his body firing at the same time.  
Cameron stopped for second and looked at his shoes - His tennis shoes.

"I've gotta be me." He said as his only explanation. "Do I pass?"

She stepped back taking his glass with her. Cameron finished the drink in  
one gulp.

"Ready to go? Your chariot awaits my lady."

House put his hand on her back and guided her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 Small Talk 101

Race to the Finish: Part 4  
Small Talk 101

20 minutes later, House and Cameron arrived at the Foundation's Central New  
Jersey offices. After 10 minutes of bickering with the valet about where to park  
the corvette, House guided her into the reception area.

"House! Over here."

Being tall had advantages, Greg House saw Wilson over the crowd of people.  
They walked over to the bar.

"I'm two drinks up on you, what took so long?" Wilson asked handing him a  
scotch. House sipped - damn "girly" scotch. Quickly he downed that drink and  
motioned to the bar tender.

"I'm here to make sure the two of you don't hide in the corner." A voice said

from behind House. Being tall also meant he could hide things too. Cameron stepped

around House.

"Whoa, Dr Cameron you look amazing." Wilson was able to get out despite  
nearly choking on his drink.

House looked at Wilson with both pride and protection.

Cameron motioned for them to mingle.

House shook a few hands and smiled a lot. People seemed to ask him the same  
question – "What happened to you?" So he decided to have some fun.

"It's an old football injury."

"I took a bullet in the jungle. I was there treating the poor."

"I jumped in the way of a car, saved a young girl from getting crushed."

"I was a circus performer, fell off the Trapeze."

The last one was Cameron's favorite - "New York City Ballet, I tried to  
lift an over weight dancer. I didn't make it."

Dr. Cuddy walked up with an elderly gentleman. "Mr. Miller, this is Dr.  
Gregory House. He heads up our diagnostics department. This is Dr. Allison  
Cameron, one of his associates."

House shook the man's hand. "Sorry we're late. Dr Cameron and I were  
working on an interesting case. One side of a man's face swelled up. At least  
I think it was a man."

Mr. Miller chuckled as Cuddy cringed. She held up four fingers - hoping to  
remind him of their deal. It worked.

"You had some interesting cases; Mrs. Warner was telling us about how you  
saved her husband. By the way, I noticed your cane - what happened?"

House was ready to launch into a long story, him being a CIA agent, but he  
caught sight of Cuddy again. "I had a blockage in blood vessles of my thigh muscle.

They didn't find it in time and there was some muscle death."

Mr. Miller nodded solemnly. He took House's hand and turned to Cameron.  
"How do you like working for such a man?" He asked Cameron. They chatted  
back and forth. She looked like she'd been doing that for years.

"Looks like you finally lost your poodle."

House turned to see a woman looking at him. "Did you say something?"

"She's been like a lost puppy all night. Following you everywhere you go,  
it's kind of sad to tell the truth." She said with a smirk.

He took in the woman before him. She was attractive, but nothing compared to Stacy  
or Cameron - especially Cameron.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked sarcastically.

"We've not been introduced, I'm Paula Miller you been talking to my  
father."

House listened to her talk for awhile. All too soon it became clear that he  
didn't like this person. He scanned the room looking for help. Wilson was  
chatting with some 20 something blond. Cuddy and Stacy were in a deep  
discussion with another Foundation member. He then saw Cameron. Thank God for Cameron.

Cameron caught his pleading and walked over. "Dr House, Dr Cuddy wanted you  
to meet someone. They went out on the veranda. Excuse us Miss Miller."

House nodded and shook Paula Miller's hand. "Thank you for the lovely  
conversation." He quickly took Cameron by the arm.

"Thank you for the help." He said when they were out of ear shot.

"I had to make it up to you for 'Elephant boy'. So are we even?" She  
asked looking into his eyes.

"My dear Dr. Cameron, It will take a lot more to be even with me for   
'Elephant boy' - besides I'm having too much fun thinking up your punishment."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. Major remodeling project has thrown me off.

I hope to be posting more in the next few days.


End file.
